High-performance ceiling loud speakers often produce too much treble and midrange directly in front of the speaker and not enough to the sides of the speaker. This is particularly troublesome when the speaker is a ceiling speaker directed downwardly. This problem arises because at frequencies of interest, the woofer and tweeter are directional. In order to make the transducer less directional, the radiating area is made smaller. However, in a woofer, this adversely affects the bass performance. Another problem inherent in the production of speakers and particularly those that are used in a ceiling is the space available for them. Ceiling speakers must be shallow enough to fit in a space provided by standard ceiling joists. Further, it is desirable from an aesthetic point-of-view to minimize the profile and size of the visible and projecting portion of the ceiling speaker. In conventional ceiling speakers, this presents a problem, particularly with the alignment of the woofer and other transducers normally used.